


Animal Instincts - Part II

by fvckingavengers



Series: Animal Instincts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, A/b/o Marvel, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: The Reader helps Alpha!Bucky through his rut.





	Animal Instincts - Part II

It’s two in the morning. You sigh as you look at the empty side of the bed, wishing your soldier were there to keep you warm. Sinking further into your pillow, you toss and turn until you can find a comfortable position. It never fails, every night spent without your Alpha is a restless one.

Before slumber finally graces you with it’s presence, you hear a scream. It’s not a startled or an alarmed scream. But a blood curdling cry of agony. “Bucky.” You mumble to yourself, throwing the sheets off and dashing for his room down the hall.

The scent slipping out from under his door made you stop in your tracks and made your blood run cold. His rut had started and it was in full swing. You swallow thickly and tap at his door gently. “…Buck?”

There is no response. The only noise breaking the silence is Bucky’s labored breaths and soft whimpering. With him having been without a mate for so long, you’re unsure how severe his symptoms are.

You enter his room and spot him on his bed. He’s curled up in the fetal position with the covers thrown to the floor. Another scream rips it’s way out of his throat, startling you as you stride toward him.

“Bucky, sweetie, you gotta get up.” You wince at the temperature of his skin when the back of your hand meets his forehead. “Holy shit, you’re burning up. C’mon, we have to get you cooled off.”

Draping his arm over your shoulder, you lift him up to his feet and help the groggy super soldier to the bathtub. You gently place him inside and turn the cold water on, watching the height of the water rise around him and seep through his clothes. After you shut the water off, you grab a sponge from the corner of the tub and start to squeeze water over Bucky’s shoulders, back, and chest.

The sound of the Alpha’s whimpers and whines tugged at your heartstrings. Even though you were Steve’s Omega, you were an Omega nonetheless. Seeing a defeated and distressed Alpha shook you to your core. Bucky is one of your best friends and it hurts you to see him in so much pain. You would do anything in your power to help comfort him.

You bite into your bottom lip to keep it from shaking as Bucky’s cries increase in volume. The cold water does little to calm his hot flesh, and nothing at all to help with the strain in his boxers.

“You smell so good, Omega.” He pants, groaning when you peel his sopping tank top off of his body.

Bucky never called you by your rank. The sound of someone other than Steve referring to you as ‘Omega’ made you shiver visibly. “I know, Buck. I’m sorry.” You say as you pass the water through his hair.

Ten minutes later, you help him up and give him a towel to dry himself. He carefully steps out of the tub, watching with clouded eyes as you sink to your knees to pull his soaked boxers down his legs. You try your best to divert your gaze from his raging, hard cock before tying the towel around his waist. Slowly, you walk him to the living room and lay him on the couch, then proceed to scramble around the kitchen, gathering bottles of cold water as well as a few ice packs.

“I’m so hot. Please, Y/N, help me. It hurts so bad.” Bucky sobs as you spread the ice packs on various parts of his body.

Gnawing at your lip, you kneel on the floor and comb your fingers through his hair as your free hand scrolls through your phone until you find Steve’s number. “Steve, it’s happening. Bucky’s rut hit and his fever has to be at least 103. What the hell do I do?”

The line is silent for a few moments as Steve thinks. The only sound you hear his the rumbling engine of the quinjet that is hopefully bringing Steve home to you and Bucky. “Sweetheart, my little Omega, you need to be there for him. In every aspect that you are comfortable with. He hasn’t had someone in so long, it’s gonna be dangerous for him not to mate this time around. What are your limits, Omega? Tell them to me and make sure Bucky pays attention.”

“I-I can try to help him release with my hand? Let him scent me and see if that works before going any further?” You ask Steve and lift Bucky’s chin so that you can see his reaction to the proposal.

Bucky nods sluggishly and Steve gives you his verbal permission through the phone speaker. “Do you want me to stay on the line with you while you help him, Omega?”

“Yeah,” You grunt as you help Bucky sit up. You place the phone on the side table and timidly unravel the towel from around Bucky’s waist until he’s bare. The rise to your feet is brief as you move to straddle his lap. Bucky looks up at you, watching as you brush your tongue over the palm of your hand before wrapping it around his girth.

His moan is gruff and drawn out. It’s picked up by the phone’s receiver and you hear Steve chuckle, “Good girl. Are you gonna make Bucky feel good?”

“Yes,” You say no louder than a whisper. Bucky’s scent is intoxicating, and the feeling of his throbbing length urges you to work faster. “Yes, Alpha.” Your voice is louder so that Steve can hear, but the name makes Bucky react. His jaw clenches and he thrusts his hips up to chase your hand.

Bucky leans in to your neck, pressing his nose to the side of it and inhaling sharply to take in your scent. “God,” He sighs. “Can I touch her, Steve? Please?”

Steve’s response was immediate, “Yes. God, yes. Touch my dirty little Omega.”

You try hard to suppress a moan, but it still manages to scratch out of your throat at Steve’s words and Bucky’s metal hand gripping onto your ass while his flesh hand tangles in your hair. You wait for him to pull at the strands, but he doesn’t. He remains gentle, simply holding your forehead to his while looking up at you. “Cum, Bucky. Cum for me.”

His release is a lot more tame than what you were expecting. Weeks worth of built up cum erupts from his tip and covers your hand and his stomach. When you thought he was finished, the streams just kept coming. ”That,” Bucky draws a long breath, “That had to have been the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” As his heart rate returns to normal, he buries his head in the crook of your neck and leaves a lingering kiss over your unmarked gland.

A heavy breath that you hadn’t realized you had been holding in is released in a sigh as you lean into his affectionate touch. “How do you feel?” You ask, reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch, cleaning off his stomach and your hand before dropping the fabric on the floor. “Is there anything else you need from me, Bucky?”

He grazes his nose along your scent gland, gently nibbling on your skin before sucking a bruise there and reveling in the way you shudder above him. Only when he’s content with the temporary mark he’s made does he raise his head to look at you. “I feel better, thank you. And no, there’s nothing more you can do for me, Y/N.” Bucky scratches the back of his neck, lowering his gaze from yours. “You should head back to your room before the next wave hits…”

“Okay,” You mumble and pick up the blanket from the floor, heading for the laundry room to put it to wash. You try to ignore the slight ache in your chest that came with Bucky’s dismissal of you. You’d be lying if you said that you hadn’t hoped that he would need you for more than what you gave him.

Bucky leans his head on the back of the couch and sits in silence, until he hears the faint sound of Steve’s voice on the abandoned phone. “…Hello?”

He picks it up quickly and chuckles quietly. “Hey, man. Sorry, forgot you were there.”

Steve laughs. “It’s fine. Was she good for you?”

They continue to converse about the actions that had just taken place when you reenter the living room to put the ice packs back where they belong. You busied yourself, so you couldn’t make out the words being exchanged. No more than a minute after Bucky hangs up the phone, Steve emerges through the front door. You grin and run over to your mate.

Steve smiles, wrapping you up in his embrace as he kisses your cheeks and your lips. His eyes sparkle with pure adoration and love for you. “Sorry I missed all the excitement, doll.”

You grin up at him and hug him tight, nuzzling into his neck and kissing his pulse sweetly. “My Steve,” You murmur, pressing your lips to his. “My Alpha.”

He kisses you again before trailing his lips to his claiming bite that was stained on the right side your neck. He brushes his mouth across your throat and around your neck to your left shoulder. Steve freezes when he notices a mark that wasn’t made by him. “Did he do this?”

Bucky blushes softly and confirms Steve’s suspicions. “Yeah, Steve. I made that.”

Steve steps around you and stands in front of Bucky. “Why?” You can tell that his protective Alpha instincts are trying to overpower his levelheadedness.

Bucky blinked, bowing his head. “She was comforting me after I — you know. I got lost in the moment. I’m sorry.”

You lower our gaze to the ground, taking a step back and fiddling with your fingers as you listen to the two Alphas.

“Do you want her?” Steve’s question was water to fire, tension fogging up all corners of the room, making it harder to breathe.

“Yes.” Bucky replies, looking up at his friend.

Your head shoots up at Bucky’s answer and you furrow your brows. He had never shown much interest in you before, which is why you were now stuck, unable to move from the shock. Your mouth gapes, but no words come out.

“Come here, Y/N.” Is all Steve says. You walk up to stand beside him as you both tower over Bucky, who still sits on the couch. Both men turn to look at you. “What do you think about Bucky’s confession, baby girl?”

“I-“ You shake your head and laugh awkwardly. “I’m confused. Why me?”

Bucky’s cheeks dust over with a soft blush. “Do you remember when I went into Winter Soldier mode right after they took me out of cryo?” He takes your nod as incentive for him to continue. “You were the one to break me out of that dark place. You were never afraid of me after that even though you knew I could relapse again.” He pauses to plan out how to break the next bit of news to you. “I knew then that I would never let myself hurt you. I thought that you could possibly be my new beginning. Then I saw Steve’s claiming mark and I knew that I couldn’t try anything.”

Your grip tightens around Steve’s hand as you reach out to lift Bucky’s chin. “I just want what’s best for you. For both of you.” You add, looking back at Steve.

Steve rubs his thumb over the back of your hand. “If you are what’s best for him, then I’m willing to discuss details.” You take a deep breath to help calm your nerves, and with it came the scent of Alpha in rut. The smell of Bucky alone had you wet, and Steve could tell. “Did you just soak through your panties just by smelling his scent?”

You blush, looking down at your feet and shifting from one foot to the other. “Yes, Alpha.” You whisper, almost ashamed of it.

“Bucky,” Steve’s tone is firm, using his authoritative Captain voice. “On your knees.”

Your eyes followed Bucky as he sank to his knees to obey the command. You look up at Steve, silently questioning the reason for demanding Bucky to submit.

Steve turns his head to make eye contact with you. “Strip, Omega.” He says to you before looking down at Bucky. “Crawl over to her and kiss a line from her navel to the hood of her clit, then wait.

By the time Bucky seats himself in front of you, all of your clothes are laid out on the floor, leaving you bare for their eyes to see. The moment that his lips meet your skin, you moan softly. You feel him smile against your stomach as he continues his descent downward. Bucky’s warm breath on your folds make you quiver, and you look up at Steve through lidded eyes.

Bucky’s tongue finds the parting of your lower lips and licks a long strip from your slickness to your clit. “Fuck…” You sigh, carding both of your hands through his hair as another wave of arousal courses between your thighs. “Can I sit, Alpha?” You ask shakily.

“No,” Steve’s voice causes both you and Bucky to shiver. “I want him to hold you upright. Bucky, keep her from falling.”

You groan when he clasps his hands behind your thighs and starts to speed up his motions. “More, Bucky,” You whine, tugging at his thick locks. “Faster. Please…”

Bucky’s metal hand leads your right leg to rest on his shoulder. His middle finger circles around your heat as he vigorously sucks on your clit. He gently bites down on the tiny bud, and you come undone almost immediately. He removes his finger and shifts his mouth over your slit to drink up what you release.

You convulse harshly and shamelessly moan Bucky’s name, pulling harder on his hair until your climax fades away. Steve’s voice breaks the silence. “Do you think you’re ready to take his knot, Omega?”

“Yes,” You answer Steve’s question without hesitation. “You need it,” You lift Bucky’s chin to make him look up at you. “I want it.”

Steve takes a seat on the couch and pats the empty space beside him, gesturing that he wants you both to fill it. Bucky sits first, his erection resting on his stomach and aching for you. You place your knees at Bucky’s sides and hover over him, shivering at the feeling of both Alphas’ eyes on you in such a vulnerable state.

Bucky whines, “Please, Y/N, Omaga, please let me knot you. I need you.”

You bite your lip, smiling behind your teeth at his plea. He lines himself at your entrance and you slowly sink yourself down on his cock. The size of Bucky takes some adjusting to. He’s a little thicker than Steve, and you can already feel his knot begin to well at the tight fit.

A whimper leaves his throat. “Omega, please, move.” You rise up on your knees high enough to where only his tip is still inside of you. Bucky howls when you slam back down, gripping his shoulders for leverage so that you can ride him faster as his second orgasm builds.

You can feel small bruises forming on your hips in the shape of his fingertips as he directs you where he wants you to go. “Alpha,” You whisper, looking at Bucky. “You’re holding back. Take what you need from me. I can take it.”

Steve hums from the side of you, smirking because he knows the truth of your words. “She’s right. Never seen an Omega work the way she does.”

You hear the faint sound of metal clinging against metal as Bucky’s arm wraps around your back and locks you in place, pulling your body to his as his hips thrust up to fuck you harder. His flesh hand trails to your right nipple and he pinches it tightly between his calloused fingers. “Do you like that, Omega?”

“Yes!” You squeal, arching your chest into his touch and pushing his head to your breasts. “Wanna take care of you, Alpha. Wanna give you what you need.”

“Good Omega, such a good little girl for her Alpha.” Bucky’s thrusts speed up as your moans become shamelessly louder.

Steve leans in to the right side of your neck, grazing his nose against your mating mark and inhaling your scent. “Are you gonna cum for Bucky, Omega?”

Your teeth dig into your lip as you nod, gripping onto Bucky’s shoulders tighter as you bounce up and down on his lap, bringing him closer to orgasm. “I want him to cum first. Want his knot.”

“Fuck!” Bucky yelps. “Shit, Y/N, Steve, I’m close. Fuck, so close.” Bucky’s teeth encase your nipple as his pace quickens.

“Knot me, Alpha. Give it to me. Want it so bad.” You pant and rock your hips against his.

“Buck, stop.” Steve’s words startle you and the soldier, but you both comply. “Do you want her for your mate?”

The silence in the room is deafening. Bucky nods slowly, “Yeah, Steve. I do.”

“Y/N, my sweet Omega, do you want Bucky for a second mate?” Steve asks.

You nod, knowing full and well that Steve wouldn’t have asked is he wasn’t alright with the question at hand. “Yes. I want you both. Wanna care and serve for both of you.”

“Alright,” Steve turns to address Bucky. “You have our permission. Claim our girl, Bucky.”

A guttural groan escapes Bucky’s parted lips as he thrusts into you time and time again. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his peak. His knot plunges deep inside of you, locking you both together in place, ultimately bringing you to your end as well.

You toss your head to the side and push his mouth to the left side of your neck, urging him to officiate the process. “Bite. Now.” You whimper, still writhing above him.

Bucky’s teeth break into the flesh of your neck, making you scream and tremble as your orgasm became three times as powerful. Steve kisses the side of your neck with his mark, scenting you to calm you down as Bucky laps up the small amount of blood from his bite with his tongue.

“You did so well for us, Omega. Our sweet little Omega.” Steve praises as he rubs your back.

You rest your head on Bucky’s shoulder, reaching out for Steve’s hand and lacing his fingers with yours as you pant. You emit soft whimpers as the delicious sting left behind from Bucky’s bite subsides. “I love you,” You whisper breathlessly. “I love both of you. My Alphas.” A smile stretches across your face at the title that addressed the two men.

A chuckle rumbles in Bucky’s chest and he kisses your cheek. “Yeah, our Omega. Your Alphas.”

Steve smiles at the interaction. It’s a wonder that the two were so comfortable with sharing you. Usually, an Alpha is very territorial with his Omega. When another Alpha becomes a threat, it’s often a fight that ends with bloodshed. But Steve and Bucky weren’t just any Alphas. They would do anything for each other. And even though it was platonic, there was so much love in their relationship.

Bucky needed a mate. There was only so long that he could survive without one, and time was running out. Steve knew that as his friend and as an Omega, you wanted what was best for Bucky. He knew that you would do whatever it took to give him comfort and make sure that his rut wasn’t any more painful than what he could handle.

It might not be easy all the time. The three of you know that there will be hardships. There will be times that Steve will get possessive over you. There will be times that Bucky will feel insecure because he knows that you were Steve’s first. And you’ll have to deal with the stress and pressure of tending to both of their needs. But none of you would take it back. They are yours, and you are theirs.

“Do you think you’ve had enough for tonight? Calmed down enough to get some sleep?” Steve asks, looking at the clock on the wall and noticing that it was now four in the morning.

“Yeah, I’m good for now.” Bucky confirms. “Let’s get this little one to bed.”

Bucky carries you into the bedroom you and Steve share and lays you on the mattress. His knot had deflated and he was now able to slide out of you without a problem. Steve was ready with a warm wash cloth to clean the mess between your thighs as Bucky freshens himself up in the bathroom.

You are completely spent. Steve wraps his arms around you, pulling your back into his chest and pressing sweet kisses to the back of your neck.

“Should I, um,” Bucky stammers, gesturing to the door.

Steve shakes his head and peels back the covers, urging Bucky to lay in the unoccupied space next to you. “C’mon. There’s plenty of room for the three of us.”

Bucky smiles, appreciative of Steve’s kindness. When Bucky lays beside you, you pull him close enough to rest your head on his chest. The action makes Bucky’s heart flutter, and Steve can see it on his face.

“Thank you.” Bucky murmurs, low enough not to pull you out of your trance as slumber pulls you in deeper. “Thank both of you for taking care of me. For everything.”

Steve shares the same smile and nods. “ ’Til the end of the line, pal.”


End file.
